


Harry Potter  and the Power of Blood

by lilblu, Puppis (lilblu)



Series: The Blood, Power and Knowledge of Britannia [1]
Category: Charmed (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilblu/pseuds/lilblu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilblu/pseuds/Puppis
Summary: Harry learns what Dumbledore has kept a secret from him and the beginnings of new ties that will make him stronger as well as try to survive Third year at Hogwarts and more.





	1. The New Trio Emerges

I do not own Harry Potter or any other fandoms that might show up in this story at any point. And sorry for the long wait my other stories will be updated at some point during this weekend and week. And this is a redo of my Power of Blood story and it will parallel the essay series that I have going.

 

Two boys are walking down a marble staircase both in black robes that are trimmed in red, one has mocha skin, and the other is pale. both have black hair and both are caring Muggle style book bag over there backs as they go down the stairs.  
"Hey Harry, Dean wait up how can you both leave me to sleep in the old Ritual Classroom" yelled a voice of boy in black robes trimmed in blue who running to catch up with them.  
They both stopped and turned to look at him, before Harry spoke.  
"Sorry Terry you know how our timing constraints are and seriously did not expect you to fall asleep in the classroom where sneak off to meet especially while the Chamber is open how would that look if the Heir of Slytherin caught us" Harry said looking around as Dean nodded his head as Harry talked.  
"Yea, yea I get it I let my guard down so are you both going to do the you know with me and Lêtô this summer and I think we're one of the biggest groups to do it together." Terry said looking at both of them.  
"Yea if what your book said it is only what two or three at most normally, and the biggest recorded was our grandfathers all doing it together." Dean said looking at the other boy.  
"And thanks for suggesting those classes for us that was a life saver in trying to figure out what classes to take even though I have a feeling we be stuck with Slytherins during that class" Harry said as Terry laughed at the grimace on both of their faces.  
"Just to think second year is almost over and we be Third Years soon and we just have to wait for two big things this summer Harry's birthday and our first step of coming of age. And maybe we can have the Council push for your Bearer's release from Azkaban." Terry said looking at both of them.  
"That would be nice to have him free from that place and be able to have a real family, and not have to be covert about who I am friends with." Harry said looking at Terry and Dean. Both boys knew he was referring to Ronald "The Prat" Weasley who pushed any and all away from being friends with Harry with occasional help from Hermione "Know-it-All" Granger.  
"You know what’s funny Einrí is that neither one of them told you about your family’s place in the Wizarding World or about the classes that Terry told us about. Funny enough the only one who mentioned some of those classes were Neville I think and that is more because he was scared to be in class alone with Slytherins” Dean said looking at his brother and friend.  
“Well and both me and you can escape our adopted families as well this summer Fidelis” Harry said looking at Dean who nodded with a grimace.  
Since after Yule Break of First Year Harry and Dean have been helping each other out since they both came from abusive families who didn’t like magic or them being magical especially since they both adopted into theses families outside of their parents decisions. Especially with what their father thoughts were for them to be put with his Second since they were young Druids and their magic was different then other wizards and their Bearer wanted them with his favorite cousin who would have still allowed them around the Druids growing up especially since the Druids are the only ones who can coronate a new Head of an Ancient Line and to accept them in the Wizengamot, perform Bonding Ceremonies and to perform Blessing on young Wix.

“So Primus who will be your Second hmm” Terry said with big eyes looking at Harry who as blushing.

“You know who it is already it’s the one who bosses us around now as Initiates” Dean said looking at Terry who laughed.

“Yeah I know Fawley is the Second right now but Harry gets to pick a new one when our Acolytes. And any way the only reason Fawley is Second and not Greengrass is because of birth order and Fawley’s Sire being your Sire’s Second.” Terry said looking at the boys.  
“You know you are right so how about Lantos being my Second he is older and he can get the older boys in line with us easily and his sister is already Primus with the girls I think or she is primed to be Primus” Harry said looking at the other two.  
“She is primed because of the betrothal contract she has with Fidelis here so she is automatically at the top of the tier for the women, unless you have a daughter but the be a generation removed and since Druids are automatically neutral we are free from any fighting in the future unlike what Dumbledore wants.” Terry said looking in the window as they were going down the stairs.  
“I cant wait for the real training psychokinetic abilities will be perfect to learn in the future” Dean said beaming as they walked.  
“Yea being an Empath is going to be so much fun” Terry said pouting as they walked.  
The boys get to the bottom of the stairs and had a finally conversation before splitting up in the Great Hall and going to their own House Tables as Harry received a chill of a premonition of a crown falling out of his hands.


	2. The Kings

“Einrí how could you risk your life to go save that horrible girl” yelled Dean after grabbing Einrí and Terry and pulling them into the classroom they like hiding in.

“Sorry Dean for some reason it felt like I was compelled to save the weasel and have her brother help me” Einrí said letting out a sigh of frustration.

“Yeah and we know that Bastard of a Noble House enjoyed going on a secret mission with the Boy-Who-Lived” Terry said pacing the room. “And it had to be during our most important year when we get to be inducted into the Old Religion and join others of kind in the fold as well as the Old Families of talking disbanding the Ministry and going back to the true old ways of Albion”

“Wait they are talking about what” Dean yelped as he looked at Terry while Harry was stunned.

“Yeah before school started after Easter Holiday a Collective was called and it was decided to return to the old way of Six Kings by Lammas if the Minister does not cooperate and if that happens the Dumbledore Faction and Blood traitors will be mad because when that happens a lot will change like arranged marriages for those who need to be made sure do not ruin there families. And all those in Azkaban have been decided if guilty will be executed by the Four Kings of Albion and all innocent will be released to their families all disowned will be judged by family magic and if found to be traitors they will be dead by September 1st killed by the family magic draining them of all the magic to go to future generations” Terry said leaving a stunned Harry and Dean looking at him.

“Then all heirs will meet their future spouses on Lammas this year and bonding preparations will be started so all can be married after they turn fourteen” Terry said continuing and then the King who was lost will return  
And reconnect the Kingdom of Albion to the world”

“Who are these Nine Kings Terry?” Dean asked with Harry nodding.

“The Nine Kings of Rome are like this the Great Imperial Emperor of Rome the Head of The Ancient and Majestic House of Pendragon they rule over all the kingdoms of Europe. Next in rank are the Four Crown Princes who are Kings in their own right The King of Winter, The King of Spring, The King of Summer and The King of Autumn all four rule an Ancient Province and are Ancient Houses but only those Houses know who they are for the title Crown Prince in the public records are lost since the 1700s. Next are the Lost Kings of River, Iron and Storm who have vanished from public life since the signing of Statute of Secrecy and the Kingdom of the Sun has been working on their own since the signing.” Terry answered as he stopped pacing the room.

“So if the Kings are returned the Ministry and the others who have gained in the absence of the Kings will fall” Dean said looking around.

A knock came to the door and soft lifting voice was heard from the other side.

“My Lords shall I be permitted entry into this room”  
“Come and be welcomed My Lady” answered Einrí as Dean and Terry looked at the door as the door opened a beautiful woman entered the room wearing a pale pink gown and golden ringlets that hung to her mid back.

“Thank you My Lords” she said as she curtsied to the three of them. The three bowed to her in return.

“My Lady why have you come” Terry asked looking at the lady who was stilled bowed to them.

“My Lords I have come to warn you that Master Weasley is looking for you and he is on orders from Dumbledore to find and capture you My Lord Potter” she said not looking up.

“Rise Lavender you are our friend not just some random Lady who we attend school with” Dean said looking at Lavender who smiled with her warm brown eyes glowing with her power.

“So Lav what is the problem that the Weasel is looking for me for” Einrí said looking at his Housemate and friend.

“He is looking for you so that Dumbledore can bind you to their will Einrí and make you their personally slave to listen to what they have to say.” Lavender said looking at the men.

“He will not gain that chance” Dean said looking at Einrí and Terry “Einrí I will take your form for a while so they can bind it to me and not be able to grab you”

“Ok but let Terry follow you” Einrí said the two nodded and left to go foil the two Bumblebees.

“Einrí are you prepared for our meeting on August 1st” Lavender asked looking at Einrí with half lidded eyes.

“Yes my sweet flower I am and ready to make our engagement official and binding” Einrí said


End file.
